My awesome but weird summer
by Opal1599
Summary: Read and find out


My Weird But Cool Dream

Chapter 1

I was dating this wonderful man who's name was Jackson. He had a son who was only 8 years old.  
One night, Jack and I were on a date. We were waiting for our dinner and he got down on one knee, looked at me, and said, "Brooke, will you marry me?"  
I started to cry and I told him "Yes, I will marry you, Jackson!"

The next morning I woke up and I looked around. I was in the bed with Jackson at our house (I moved into his house with him). I got up and went down stairs and made a cup of coffee. I went into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair.  
Tad, my new son, came in and said, "I love you mommy." Then he climbed into my lap and looked up at me and said, "Are you and daddy going to have sex to day?"  
I stared at him and said, "Tad, how do you know about that?"  
Tad said, "Daddy told me what it meant. When I was only 6 years old, I asked him how was I born, so he told me that."  
Then, Jack came in, kissed me on my lips, and kissed Tad on his head.  
"Mommy, are you and daddy going to walk me to daycare?" Tad inquired. So, Jack and I will walked Tad to daycare. When we got back home, Jack handed a piece of paper to me. The paper said, "Go to the bedroom. I have something waiting for you." I went in to the bedroom and there was Jack, under the covers.  
"Brooke, close the door and come here." He whispered. "Come to bed." I asked him what was going on and he told me, "It is only you and me here, let's enjoy it." After we had sex about 15 times, Jack got up.

Chapter 2

One morning, Tad and Jack came in and woke me up. Jack told Tad to go watch TV. I sat up and kissed Jack.  
"Honey, how did you sleep last night?" Jack had asked me. I opened my mouth to answer, but I ran to the bathroom and started to throw up instead. Minutes later, Jack came in and grabbed my hair, holding it up out of my face. After what felt like an hour, I stopped throwing up.  
"Are you feeling all right, Brooke?" Jack asked with heavy concern in his voice. I turned and timidly glanced at Jack.  
"You know, for some reason lately, I have not been feeling very well. This is the fifth time I have throw up in the past couple weeks." I said. I went back to the bed and laid down while Jack called the doctor.  
Tad came in and asked, "Mommy, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"No Tad," Jack said grimly, "mommy is not feeling so well."  
DING DONG! "Jack, baby, who is at the do-" I cut off as the need to hurl came back to me. I got up and flew into the bathroom. When I came back, I laid back down and Jackson came in with Doctor Amy. She asked me what was going on, and I told her how I had been feeling so ill lately. She looked at me asked us if we could come in to her office on Monday. I looked at Jack, who nodded, and said we could make it over.  
We woke up on Monday and my mamma came over to watch Tad because he did not have daycare that day. Jack drove us to the doctor's and we sat down in the waiting room. Finally, Dr. Amy called me back.  
We both sat down in her office and she said, "There is no need to worry because Brooke, you are just fine. However, I did find something."  
I stared at Amy and asked, "What did you find?"  
"Well," Dr. Amy said smiling, "you can go home and tell Tad that his wish is going to come true. He is going to have a little baby sister and brother." I stared at Amy, my mind unable to process this information.  
"Wait, do you mean that I am pregnant with twins?" I asked dumbly.  
"Yes, Brooke. You are pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy." Dr. Amy said happily. Jack and I walked out of her office and back to the car without saying a word. Half way to the house the news finally sank in, and I smiled and looked over at Jack.  
"Twins" I whispered to him, my voice filled with uncontainable joy. Jack looked over at me, and I saw the same joy in his eyes. We got home and Tad ran to the back door and hugged me. Mamma came in and hug me too, then we all went in to the living room and sat down.  
"Brooke, what did the doctor say?" Mamma asked.  
"Well, Mamma. You are going to be a grandmother to two more beautiful grandchildren!" I broke out into the biggest smile I've ever had.  
"Oh my god does this mean you are-" Mamma said, her eyes filling with tears of joy.  
"Yes, mamma. I am pregnant, and guess what?" I said barely able to keep it inside.  
"What Brooke?" Mamma whispered.  
"Mamma, it is a baby girl and a baby boy. I am having two babies. Twins!" I cried. Mamma was so happy for me that she couldn't keep them in any longer. She got up and hugged me, getting tears all over my shirt.  
She said, "I am sorry for crying, Brooke. I have a little surprise too. Guess what...I am pregnant too!"  
"Mamma! When did you find out that you were pregnant?" I squealed excitedly.  
"I found out 8 months ago."

Chapter 3

I am now six and a half months pregnant, and mamma already had her baby. It was the most precious baby boy I had ever seen, my new brother.  
One morning, Jackson left 5:00 in the morning to go to work. Tad was asleep in bed and I fell back to sleep in my soft rocking chair in the living room. Suddenly I was being shaken awake.  
"Mamma. Wake up, Mamma. Wake up." It was Tad  
"What is it Tad?" I said, blinking sleep out of my eyes. It was now 9:00 and I was hungry. So, I got up and made some food for Tad and I. Then, all of a sudden, the home phone rang. I picked it up and was surprised to hear the police on the line.  
"Hello is this the Martins' residence?" said the officer.  
"Yes, may I ask, why are you calling?" I said, my voice shaking, worst-case-scenarios running through my mind.  
The police man said, "Madam, there has been a car crash. Your husband has been taken to the hospital because he has some fatal wounds. We are not sure if he is going to make it."  
"Thank you for notifying me, officer." I hung up the phone, and was swamped with despair.  
"Mamma, is daddy okay?" Asked Tad, his big eyes, filled with worry, staring at me.  
"I don't know." I said. "Go get your shoes on, and we can go see if daddy will be all right."  
We got to the hospital and we went into Jackson's room. I sat down next to his bed, and Tad sat on my lap. Jack turned his head and he saw me crying, and I looked quickly away.  
"Brooke, honey? Don't cry. I am still here." I looked up and our eyes met. I knew he would be fine.

Chapter 4

2 months past

Jack was out of the hospital now and I was eight and a half months pregnant. Tad was staying with my Mamma until the babies were born.  
One night, I woke up and I looked at the clock it was 12:30 AM. I turned on my side to try to get comfortable, but it was not better, so I turned back on to my back. I looked at Jack, who was coming back from the bathroom.  
"I love you Jack with all my heart, no less, no more." I whispered to him.  
"I love you too, Brooke." He whispered back, and we both fell back to sleep. Later in the night, I woke up again.  
"Ouch! Jack wake up!" I shook him.  
"Brooke? What's wrong?" He mumbled.  
"I don't know but...I know it's not labor pains. OUCH! God, that hurt really badly that time." I was jerked wide away, and shook Jack really hard. "Jack, call Dr. Amy and ask her to came here right now! They are so painful that I am about to start crying." Jack leaped out of bed and called Dr. Amy.  
"Honey, I have bad news, but there is a good side to the news." Jack said.  
"What is," I paused at pain flooded through me, then passed, "wrong Jack?"  
"Well, Amy's car is in the shop and she can't get here." he said, then quickly said, "The good news is that she can get here, but I would have to go and get her." I just nodded my head as pain crashed over me once again.  
Jack left the house to go get Amy. I was on the floor when he came back.  
"Brooke, honey? Where are you, Brooke?" Jack's voice floated up the stairs. "I...am up here...Jack." I said, breathing heavily and pausing where pain came to claim me, and left me depleted of energy. "OH...MY...GOD!JAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!" I screamed.  
"We're coming honey!" Jack cried. Jack and Amy came running in to the bedroom.  
"Oh my god! Sweetie, honey, are you all right?" Jack cried at the sight of my withering in pain on the floor.  
"Hi Amy. I am so glad ya'll got here." I said.  
"What seems to be hurting?" asked the doctor.  
"All of my lower back...right under my stomach...and the babies will not-" I stopped in mid sentence and waited for the pain to pass before I continued. "stop kicking and moving around. OUCH! That hurt really badly."  
"Okay. Jack, help me to move Brooke on to the bed." said Amy in a stern voice. Jack and Amy got me on to the bed and then Amy told Jack to go over to me and grab my hand.  
"Brooke, every time you feel pain, I want you to just to breath slowly. I also need you to put your legs up. I need to see if you are in labor or not." I did as she asked, and Dr. Amy looked. She told I was not in labor, but there was something very wrong.  
"Brooke, I am going to put some pressure on your sides and when it hurts tell me." She placed her hands on my side and pressed in a little. "Does this hurt?" I shook my head.  
"No? How about this? No. Okay, does it hurt right here? Yes? Good gravy maria!" Dr. Amy's face filled with horror.  
"What is wrong?" I said, ignoring her advice on just breathing.  
"Well, the babies are trying to push themselves out now because they want to be born now!" she said, still pressing on my sides. "Amy...can...you...stop...the...pain?" I forced out, my lungs trying to tell me I needed to breathe, but the pain not allowing me.  
"Brooke, I can stop it, but after you will still have a little bit of pain."  
I looked at her and told her "Fine, but do whatever it takes to make it stop." Amy gave me a sleeping pill so she could stop the pain all together. I took it, and shut my eyes, falling into dark painless sleep.  
Ring ring ring! I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. Jack picked up the phone and I heard him say, "Hello?"  
"Opal, Brooke is just fine." "She is still asleep."  
"Yes, you and Tad are still coming for lunch." I turned over and Jack handed me the phone.  
"Hi mamma." I said, "How is Tad? How did ya'll sleep last night?" She told me that they both slept fine.  
"Brooke, how are you feeling to day?" Mamma asked, worry overwhelmed her voice.  
"I am just fine today. I guess Jack called you and told you about last night, huh?" I said, a little embarrassed.  
"Yes. Baby, I was so worried about you!" she said.  
"I love you Mamma." I said  
"and I love you sweetie pie." She replied.  
DING DONG! DING DONG! I went to the front door and I opened it. There stood Mamma and Tad.  
"Hey you guys!" I said.  
"Mommy, I have missed you a lot." Tad cried and gave me a kiss. Then he said, "Baby sister, baby brother, I have missed both of you too!" Then he kissed my belly and hugged me.  
"Mommy, I am sorry that you did not feel good last night." Tad said.  
"Thank you Tad. I am feeling much better today." I said back.  
Then Mamma, Tad, and I went into the kitchen where Jack was. Tad just ran to Jack and hugged him. Mamma's cell rang and she went outside in the backyard to answer it.  
Jack and I looked at Mamma and I said, "Honey, I am going to go see if anything is wrong." I opened the door, stepped outside, and closed the door behind me. "Oh...okay...I understand...thanks...goodbye, Palmer...love you too." Mamma said, then hung up.  
"Mamma is there any thing wrong?" I asked.  
Mamma just looked at me and I walked over to her. We walked over to the swing and sat down. I grabbed her hand and said "Mamma? Do you want to feel something very wonderful?"  
Mamma looked at me and said,"Sure, honey. I would love to."  
I took mamma's hand and I put it on my stomach. Suddenly, the babies stated kicking, and we both felt them.  
"Oh my gosh. Darling, thank you so much for sharing this with me." Said Mamma, wiping tears from her eyes. We sat together in silence for a while, then we got up and went back to the house. Once there, we all sat down at the table and Jack said the blessing.  
DING DONG, DING DONG.  
I sighed,"I will go and see who it is."  
I went to see who it was. I opened the front door, and then I closed the door and came back in to the kitchen.  
"Nobody move." I said. There was a very tall man behind me with a gun pressed to my back.  
"Give me all your money and gold." He said in a gruff voice. Jack and my Mamma gave him all their money and then Tad got the gold from Jack's and my room.  
"Give me your ring." He said, and pressed the gun in harder. I tried to get it off of my finger, but it wouldn't budge.  
I started to cry "I can't get the ring off! It won't come off!"  
"You two, help her get the ring off now." He said, pointing the gun at Mamma and Jack, then back against me. Mamma got the butter and we rubbed it all over my finger. Finally, we got the ring off.  
Then the man flung me at my family and ran out the front door. I turned around and Tad got behind me and he grabbed my hand. I went to the front door and locked it. When I turned around, Jack was coming toward me to see if I was all right.  
I said,"Jack, I love u...and I think I am about to faint." The whole room swayed, and I was out before I hit the ground. About a hour had past when I woke up. The blurry room spun into focus, and I stared at a blank ceiling.  
"Jack were are you? Where am I?" I asked, still woozy from my fall.  
"Honey, you are in the hospital" Said Jack who leaned into my field of vision.  
"The babies, are they okay?" I asked. I tried to think, but no thoughts came into my mind. I tried to remember what happened  
"Yes, Brooke. The babies are just fine." He said.  
"Ouch that hurt!" I said when I moved my right arm. Jack told me that my right arm is broken. Right then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The man with the gun, all our money, gone, it all came flooding back to me.  
Just then, Dr. Amy came in.  
"Hi Brooke. How do you feel?" She asked.  
"I feel okay, why?" I replied  
"Brooke, can I ask some questions?" she said.  
"Sure" I told her. Amy turned and looked at Jack, then Mamma, then Tad (whom I had just realized were in the room) and asked all of them if they could step out for a moment. Then, Amy came over to me and sat down.  
After a moment, she asked me "Brooke do you remember anything that had happen before you had fainted?"  
I thought for a minute before I replied, and said,"I do remember a little but not all of it."  
Then she asked me,"Brooke, can you tell me what you remember before you fainted?" I told her what I could remember and when I had fallen silent, Amy looked at me and said "That's all the questions I have for you. Do you have any questions for me?"  
"Amy, I only have three questions for you." I said.  
"My first question is: the babies, are they okay?" I said, and looked at her seriously.  
"Yes, they are." Dr. Amy said.  
"Good, then my next question is, are you going to put my arm in a sling?"  
"I am afraid so. "  
"My final question is...when can I go home?" I asked this last one mournfully.  
"You may go home in three weeks, the end of the month." Amy said apologetically. With that, Amy left and everyone came back in.  
Tad came over to me and said to me, "Mommy? I love you, and I am sorry if I broke your arm."  
That made me laugh, and Tad smiled. "Aw sweetie, you didn't brake mommy's arm. I love you too."  
Then Mamma came over to me a gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I am sorry honey, but Tad and I have to get going. I promised him that I would take him to lunch, and then to the mall to help him buy a present for your new babies." After they left, it was just me and jack and our babies.

5 Chapter

9 months pregnant

Tad came in with Jack, and I was in the wheel chair.  
Tad came over to me and said, "Mommy? This is for the babies, but you can open it up now." I sat the present down in my lap, and Tad helped me open it. Inside were two build-a-bears. One was a girl bear, and the other was a boy bear. I started to cry tears of joy and I smiled at Tad.  
"Oh sweetie pie, thank you! Come over here and give Mommy a hug." I said. At the hospital, Jack had brought me downstairs and helped me in to the car. Then, we all went home, and I was happy to be with my family again.  
"Jack, can you help me get to our bedroom?" I asked.  
"Sure honey." Jack said, and helped me to our room. Then I climbed into bed. After a while jack had brought me dinner up stairs.  
"Thank you, Jack. I wish I could come and eat dinner with ya'll."  
"I know Brooke but you have to stay in bed because Dr. Amy told us to put you on bed rest for tonight, remember?"

The next morning, I got out of bed and went into my bathroom and I turned on the the water for my bath. After my bath, I went into my closet and threw on a pair of old sweatpants that fit just right. Then, I put on one of Jack's old t-shirt that he never wears anymore. I left my bathroom and put my long, long, long hair up into a ponytail. I went down stairs and saw Tad and Mamma at the table eating.  
"Mamma, how did you sleep?" Tad asked me while I made myself a bowl of strawberries. Tad had finished eating and went in the living room to watch TV. I sat down next to Mamma.  
"How are my grand babies doing to day?" Mamma asked me.  
"They are doing just fine and I am so ready for them to come." I replied with a sigh.  
"Brooke, have you and Jack picked names?"  
"Yes, we have two names in mind for the baby boy. We have to choose between Adam or Tom, and for the baby girl, Erica or Dixie."  
After I was done eating, Tad, Mamma, Jack, and I all went to see a movie. Mamma was holding my hand while we were walking back to the car. I stopped walking and made this horrible face. "Brooke whats wrong?" Mamma asked me. "Mamma let just keep on walking so we catch up with Jack." Right when i said that Jacked turned around and waited for us. "Honey are you alright?" "Jack come here i want to tell you something in your ear. "Jack my water just broke and I am having a contraction." Jack put his arm around my hips and helped me in the car and told mamma what was going got to the hospital and I had wonderful baby girl and baby boy. We named the baby girl Dixie and the boy Tom.

THE END!


End file.
